macloidfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Eppalloid
Project Eppalloid is a group of UTAUs with designs mainly based on the line of portable media players, the iPod. There are a total of sixteen members: Sai, Sae, Mama (and her younger self, Momo), Kioshi, Kyou, Reko, Mimi, Neneki, Naga (and his younger self, Nagaosa), Ruko, the Wewe sisters, Ryoma, and Gogo. History Though the project has been thought of in the summer of 2009, progress on the UTAUs began in the spring of 2011. The earliest concepts were of Kyou and Kioshi. Sai was designed first, followed by Sae. Despite this, it was Sae's voicebank that was worked on first. Sai was in the progress of being made when his folder was accidentally deleted. Eventually, in a few months time, Sai too had a complete voicebank. As an addition, Project Eppalloid has adopted Mimi; the original owner has given permission to do so. They also have a side project of UTAU called Persaloids, which are personifications of the team members' personal objects (e.g. laptops, tablets, etc). Eppalloids Mackne_Sae_reDUX.png|link=Mackne Sae|Mackne Sae Mackne_Sai_rePAX.png|link=Mackne Sai|Mackne Sai Mackne_Kioshi_nX.png|Mackne Kioshi Mackne_Kyou_tX_2.png|link=Mackne Kyou|Mackne Kyou Mackne_Mama_7X.png|link=Mackne Mama|Mackne Mama Mackne_Wewe_Blue_QX_concept_art.png|link=Mackne Wewe "Blue"|Mackne Wewe "Blue" Mackne_Wewe_Purple_QX_concept_art.png|link=Mackne Wewe "Purple"|Mackne Wewe "Purple" Mimi_Mackne_AX.png|link=Mackne Mimi|Mackne Mimi Mackne_Momo.png|link=Mackne Momo|Mackne Momo Mackne_Neneki_shX.png|link=Mackne Neneki|Mackne Neneki Mackne_Naga.png|link=Mackne Naga|Mackne Naga Mackne_Nagaosa_concept_art.png|link=Mackne Nagaosa|Mackne Nagaosa Mackne_Reko.png|link=Mackne Reko|Mackne Reko Mackne_Ruko_concept_art.jpg|link=Mackne Ruko|Mackne Ruko Mackne_Ryoma.png|link=Mackne Ryoma|Mackne Ryoma Mackne_Gogo.png|link=Mackne Gogo|Mackne Gogo Sae's current voicebank is titled reDUX; it contains CV, VCV – NATURAL, High, Low, CRY, ENERGY, SOFT, VAGUE, VIVID, and YOUNG – and English VCCV. The download link for reDUX is currently available on the website; English VCCV is currently being otoed. Sai's current voicebank is titled rePAX; it contains a conglomerate of CV, VCV, and CVVC – ADULT, BREATHY, CLEAR, DARK, FALSETTO, FLARE, GIRL, PLANE, SWEET, VIVID – as well as English VCCV. CV Apple Loops are also available for GarageBand and UTAU-Synth. The download links are currently available on the website. Kioshi's current voicebank is titled nX; it contains NATURAL CVVC, POWER CVVC, and SWEET CVVC, as well as English Arpasing. It is currently being otoed. Mama's CV is in ACT4. Her upcoming voicebank is called 7X; it is currently being recorded. Kyou's CV is in ACT4. His upcoming voicebank is called tX. Mimi's CV and seven-pitched VCV are in ACT4. She has an additional CV voicebank, titled . Her upcoming voicebank is called AX, and it will contain NATURAL VCV, High VCV, Low VCV, COURAGE VCV, English, and French. It is currently being recorded. Neneki's CV is in ACT2. Her upcoming voicebank is titled shX; it is currently being recorded. Naga's CV is in ACT4. His upcoming voicebank is titled cX. Momo's Summer CV, Autumn CV, Winter CV, and Spring CV are in ACT4. Her upcoming voicebank is called GX; it will contain NATURAL, SUMMER, AUTUMN, WINTER, and ENGLISH. Nagaosa's upcoming voicebank is called mX; it will contain NATURAL, NORTH, WEST, SOUTH, EAST, and ENGLISH. Wewe Blue's and Wewe Purple's CV are in ACT4. An updated voicebank is being planned called QX. A voicebank for Reko is being planned called MPX. A voicebank for Ruko is being planned called TVX. Ryoma's voicebank is being recorded called 8X. A voicebank for Gogo is being planned called PX. External links *Official site *Project Eppalloid *VocaDB Navigation Category:Groups Category:Mackne